Kaijin Chronicle Antagon
by Shraffe1001
Summary: The heroes are known as the good people who fights the monsters. But, what if the heroes are evil and the monsters are good...?
1. The Unfortunate Destiny

The Unfortunate Destiny

Polices have cornered around the place. Blockades are everywhere. All team are prepared with their guns.

A man runs toward his officer.

"Sir, we have surrounded the whole lab. He is nowhere to run."

His officer nods. He then takes out a megaphone as he started to yell on it.

"Dr. Madano Matoro, you have been surrounded! Get out from the place and put your hands on the ground!"

The girl besides him shakes her head. "I don't think that's working, Retsudo-san. No villain would ever surrender that easy."

The man sighs as he said, "It's captain to you, Officer Kotoha. And please be more positive?"

The girl shakes her head again. The man sighs once more.

He yelled again, "I repeat, get out of there and put your hands on the ground!"

Inside the place, a man is panicking. He is wearing white coat and blue shirt inside.

"How dare they doing that to me! Who do they think I am?" said the man.

He then runs toward a lever as he pulls it downward. A bell started to ring.

"Emergency! Emergency! Subjects have been released! Subjects have been released!"

All of the police heard the noises.

"What is that?" the girl asked.

The building suddenly explodes as all of them thud away.

The man opens his eyes as he saw something that would make even the bravest man in the world pee in his pants.

There are a lot of monsters attacking the policemen and policewomen. The monsters came out of the building.

He is scared with the scenery. Most of the polices are dead, killed by those beasts. This is the start of something big…

A man is seen looking at a town with a pair of binoculars. He is scouting the area.

After a while, he walks away from the place as he enters a forest.

He then reaches at a place full of tents. He enters a yellow and red tent among all of them.

Inside, a group of people are sipping on a soup inside a cup.

The man asked, "Is there any for me?"

A girl points at a cup. The man takes the cup as he sits beside the girl. He then starts to sip his soup slowly.

The man takes a look at the girl as he said, "Still sick, Riza?"

The girl, Riza shakes her head as she said, "I'm okay, Kiz."

The man sighs as he takes a sip. He then looks at the top of the tent.

"How long are we going to live like this?" he whispered.

A year has passed since the monsters are released from the lab. All of the government of the world has taken huge steps to fight those monsters.

Teams of expertise have been assembled to create devices called transformation device for the use of a newly formed squads. The squads are known as Toku.

The Toku have one main mission; to eliminate all the monsters in the planet.

As the squads grew bits by bits, they finally gain advantages toward those monsters, even though they are outnumbered.

Kiz looks at his hand as it shows marks on it.

"Again?" he whispered.

Right now, all of the people on that camp are hunted by their enemies. Their enemies are none other that Toku itself. Why? Because they are the monsters.

A man is standing on a veranda at a tall building. He is wearing a red uniform. A younger man, wearing a blue uniform walks toward him.

"Report?" the older man said.

The man in blue said, "Yes, sir. It seems Shinkenger has managed to kill 239 monsters."

"What about the others?" the red man asked.

"Team BOARD Rider fought a group of monsters, but they managed to escape. Rescue Fire, on the other hand, gets to killed only a leader of its group."

The red man nods. He then said, "Rankings?"

"Number one right now is Smart Brain, followed by Liner Rider and Shinkenger respectively. Number 4 until 10 is Dark Rider, ZECT Rider, Zyuranger, Kodenranger, Rescue Fire, Boukenger, and Smart Brain Rider, sir."

"Good," the red guy said. "I expect the best from them."

The blue man salutes as he walks away from him.

The red man whispered, "it looks like they are still out there."

Kiz wanders around the campsite. Riza walks toward him.

"What are you doing here? You are going to get killed if one of them spotted you," she said.

Kiz ignores her as he continues wandering around. He then squats in front of a flower.

"Did you know how beautiful the flower is?" he asked.

Riza ignores him as she started to pull his hand. "Let's go!"

Kiz stands up as he pulls his hand. He then walks away from there.

Riza follows him as she said, "Kiz!"

A man and a woman are running at a city. They are running as if something chased them.

"Stop right there, Gedoushou!"

They stop as a group of people are standing in front of them. There is a banner behind them.

They take out their phone as they shouted, **"Ippitsu Soujou!"**

They then slash Fire, Water, Earth, Wood and Gold in kanji respectively as they flip it. The words envelop their body, giving them suits.

"**Shinken Red, Shiba Takeru!"**

"**The same, Blue, Ikenami Ryunosuke!"**

"**The same, Yellow, Hanaori Kotoha!"**

"**The same, Green, Asou Masato!"**

"**The same, Gold, Mika Sato!"**

"**The Samurai Sentai authorized by providence…"**

"**Shinkenger! Going forth!"**

The man steps forward as he screams. His body is changed into a monster.

"Tono!" shouted Ryunosuke. "He is a Gedoushou called Sogizarai!"

Sogizarai turns to the girl behind him as he said, "Go."

"But…"

"Now!"

The girl runs away as Kotoha shouted, "She is running away!"

Both of Masato and Mika try to chase, but Sogizarai blocks them. He then spins around and attacks them.

Both Masato and Mika thud away. Takeru runs toward him as he spins toward his opponent.

Masato and Mika took the chance as they strikes Sogizarai's feet, making him fell down. Takeru, Ryunosuke and Kotoha run toward him as they slash Sogizarai.

As Sogizarai stands up, Takeru spins his Shinkenmaru, changing it into a huge red sword.

"**Rekka Daizantou! Osutzu Mode!"**

He changes the sword into a bazooka as he puts a red disk on it. Ryunosuke and others put their respective disk as well.

"**Tora Gorindan!"**

A tiger-like beam is shot toward the monster as it explodes.

"The girl!" said Takeru as he lifts his sword.

The girl is running away from the place when she is cornered by a man. The man is holding a pink camera.

"T-Rex Dopant?" said the man. "This is my cue."

The girl screams as she inserts a bulky pendrive into a tattoo below her neck. She then transforms into a T-Rex-like monster.

"Tsukasa-san!" shouts Kotoha.

Tsukasa wears a white buckle as he takes out a card and holds it with his two fingers.

"**Henshin!"**

He flips the card as he inserts it into his belt and spins it 90 degree.

"**Kamen Ride, De-De-De-De-Decade!"**

Lights cover his body, giving him a suit. Pink cards appear as it struck his head, forming a mask. His suit is colored pink.

Tsukasa takes out a sword as he slashes the girl. He then inserts a card into his belt.

"**Final Attack Ride, De-De-De-De-Decade!"**

Golden projectile appears in front of him toward the monster as he runs toward her. His blade shines brightly as he slashes the girl. Explosion occurs.

Everybody de-transform.

"I never thought that five of you can't even handle more than one monster," Tsukasa smirked.

Ryunosuke felt intimidated. "We're still number 3 in the ranking!"

Tsukasa smirked as he walks away.

Makoto puts his hands on his waist as he said, "That guy is weird, right?"

Mika nods, means she understood.

Kiz and Riza enter the campsite. They then walk toward a girl. The girl is cooking on a bonfire.

Kiz shook his head as he said, "Oh god…no…please tell me this isn't true."

"Mako nee-san, why did you cook today?" Riza asked the girl.

Mako smiles as she said, "It is already time to eat."

Kiz asked, "Isn't today is supposed to be Chiaki Oji-chan's turn to cook?"

"I'm just helping," Mako responded.

A bearded man appears behind a tree as he said, "Why did you called me 'uncle' but nee-san is called as 'big sister'? Don't you guys know that she is way older than me?"

"Because you have beard," Kiz replied. "No young adults have beard in TV series."

Chiaki sighs. "Please stop calling me uncle…"

A man appears behind trees as he saw Mako. He then said, "Oh no, nee-san is cooking!"

Mako smiles again as she said, "Why did everyone looks scared every time they saw me cook something?"

Chiaki shrugged. The man quickly runs toward Kiz and Riza.

"Why did you guys let her cook?" he whispered.

Kiz responded, "I never thought she would cook today."

Riza then interfered, "Kiz, Sky, the least we can do right now is to endure the meal with our stomach."

"And then we get diarrhea at night. How's that?" The man, Sky responded.

Kiz said, "Let her cook. She is the one who is eager to be a wife."

"Yeah, and you want to be her husband, right?" said Riza, angered.

"No," said Kiz. "She's like a sister to us."

"What are you guys whispering about?"

They turn around to see a man wearing yellow bandana. He is holding firewood.

"Gen-san!" all three of them shouted.

"Owh, Genta," said Chiaki. "You're finally here. Come, help us with the food."

That evening, all of people on that campsite eat the foods cooked by Chiaki, Mako and Genta (Mostly Mako).

Kiz and his friends are having difficulties eating the food. It tastes horrible. They had to pretend as if they like it because Mako is sitting right in front of them.

"How's the meal?" she asked.

Sky nods as he said, "Err…good…"

Mako smiles as she continues eat.

Sky looks at Kiz, who is eating the food as if there is nothing wrong with it.

Riza looks at him as she said, "Such a perfect husband,"

"Could you please?" Kiz snapped. "I'm eating here."

Riza turns toward Mako as she said, "Hey, Mako-nee-san. Did you still remember your past?"

Mako smiles as she said, "Well, there is a lot of stuff to remember. I don't know where to start…"

"At least you do remember yours," said Kiz as he looks at the empty dish.

"I have already forgotten mine. My childhood, my family, my life before all of this happened…The only thing I could remember is the time when we woke up from the tubes…"

"Emergency!" a man shouted. "They are heading toward this way!"

Everybody is panic as they quickly pack their stuffs.

In the midst of the chaos, the Shinkengers are watching them from afar.

"Man, they are so many," said Makoto.

Mika counts the people inside the site. She then said, "If we managed to kill them all, we are surely going to the top and stay there for like years or something."

"Whatever," said Takeru. "Seibai!"

"**Ippitsu Soujou!"**

All five of them transform as they start to attack everybody.

"It's the Shinkengers!" shouted Sky.

"So?" asked Riza. "Knowing them doesn't help us! Let's just run!"

Kiz and the others managed to slip through the Shinkengers. Kotoha notices them as she throws a big yellow shuriken toward them.

The shuriken stuck on the tree as Kiz turns to see their attacker.

"Those eyes…" Kotoha whispered.

"What are you guys waiting for? Hurry up and run!" shouted Genta.

Kotoha turns her head as she is shock. "Gen-san!"

Genta looks at her as he said, "That voice…Kotoha-chan?"

Shinken Red jumps as he strikes Kiz. He managed to capture the sword with his bare hands.

"Nice one," whispered Takeru.

Kiz throws the sword away as he punches the Shinken Red.

Kiz screams as his skin cracks, revealing a bike-like monster from inside.

Ryunosuke is shock as he said, "Tono, he is not Gedoushou or any other types of monsters the government has listed before!"

"A new breed?" whispered Takeru.

Kiz hits him with his wheel-like hands as Takeru dodges it swiftly. He then takes his sword as he defends himself form the attacks.

"Why are you guys keep attacking us!" asked Kiz. "We never touch human. We didn't even meet them recently!"

Takeru stands up as he said, "Defeating you all…is part of our job…"

He spins his red disk as fire engulfs his sword. He then throws a wave of fire toward Kiz.

Genta quickly runs toward Kiz as he defends him. He has transformed into a hybrid of squid and lobster monster.

"Gen-san…is…monster?" Kotoha whispered.

Kiz and the others quickly run away from the place.

The sun has shined. The Shinkengers are wandering around the forest. There are a lot of bodies lying around the place.

Mika said to them, "We managed to kill 350 monsters. According to the ranking, we are above Liner Rider with the difference of 99 monsters."

Takeru looks at Kotoha. She is sitting on a tree, looking at a flower. Her face shows a shock.

He walks toward her as he said, "Is something wrong?"

Kotoha is shock as she shakes her head. "Nothing, Tono-sama."

"Don't worry. You can tell me everything," said Takeru as he sits beside her.

She nods as she said, "That lobster-squid monster…is Gen-san…"

"Genta?" said Takeru, shock. "Isn't he is dead already?"

"So, it's a new breed of Worm?" he said as he looks at the sky.

Kiz and others are hiding inside an abandoned building. There are wounds everywhere on their bodies.

Genta, Mako and Chiaki are discussing with each other.

"So, it's true then?" said Mako. "About the rumors that Takeru and the others are joining them?"

Chiaki punches the door as he said, "I could not believe it. Our best friends have become our own enemies…"

Kiz, Riza and Sky are standing at the roof. They are watching at the city.

"It's like a ghost town," said Kiz.

Sky is looking at a can. The can is moving by itself.

"Yes, it is a ghost town. There is a ghost here…" he whispered as the can moves toward him.

Riza looks at Sky as she said, "It's just a metaphor. And…"

She picks up the can, revealing a rat inside. "It's just a rat…"

Sky sighs. For seconds he thought that there is a ghost here.

Kiz suddenly whispered, "Why are they tried to kill us?"

"Maybe because we are monsters?" Sky responded. "Our face scared little kids, you know. And kids are this world's future. Maybe they are trying to secure the future?"

Riza throws the can toward his head.

"Ouch!" said Sky. "What the hell is that for?"

Riza replied, "I don't think there is such thing like that…"

"Maybe…" said Kiz. "Because we are monsters. Just because of that…"

"It doesn't make any sense," said Riza. "We never attack people. We always run from them."

"People tend to judge something only by looking at its cover," Kiz responded. "Maybe because we are hideous creature, they started to think that we are going to kill them all."

Riza and Kiz nods. He might be right. After all, monsters are always become the bad guy in any stories.

"What are you guys doing here? Don't you know that they might find us easier this way?"

They turn around as two men are standing in front of them.

"Gantz-san, Jak-san," said Kiz.

A man with a red scarf, Jak said, "You guys should stay inside. It is safer there."

Kiz stands up as he said, "Don't you guys wished that there is a sanctuary for us, monsters?"

Gantz responded, "Well, I heard some rumors. There is a nation that nobody stays there. It is perfectly safe for anybody who seeks shelter."

"Why don't we just go there?" Sky asked, excited.

"Well…"said Jak. "It's just rumors. Take it as a grain of salt."

"It rumors," said Kiz. "Not one, but more than one. That can only mean one thing…"

"Either yes or no, right?" Riza confirmed.

"Well, we could try…" said Gantz.

Kiz interfered, "Then let's go! What are we waiting for?"

Gantz and Jak look at each other for a while. Jak then said, "We'll ask the others. Don't you worry."

Kiz and the others enter the building as Gantz whispered, "Kids…"

A group of people are riding motorcycles nearby. They are searching for something.

A man stops as he gets off his bike. He then takes off his helmet as he takes out his GPS.

"They should be here somewhere," he said as he looks around the place.

He then gets on his bike as he rides the bike away.

A man is seen standing on a tall building. He is wearing black jacket as his jacket flows as the wind is blowing.

"Soon," he said. "We all are going to triumph. The rabbits will eat the tigers, eventually."

"A sanctuary? Are you crazy?" an old man said to Gantz.

Gantz and Jak are talking to the elders there. They are thinking of finding the sanctuary. Kiz and his friends are peeping on them.

Another old man said to Jak, "Isn't it just a rumor?"

"It is," said Gantz. "But at least we could try. What if the rumors are true?"

"We could not risk their lives just for something that we didn't even know if it is true or not," said an old woman.

Kiz stops listening as he sits on the ground. "It's hopeless," he said.

Riza and Sky sits beside him.

"Are we going to live like this forever?" Sky asked. "Being fugitives for the rest of our lives."

Riza then said, "We didn't even know our origins…"

Kiz looks at the ceiling. All of them lose their memories since the outbreak. The only things they remember are their own name.

Suddenly, a man came running toward the elders.

"They are here!" he shouted.

He then stops as his body turns into dust.

Kiz and his friends stand up as they saw a group of people walks into the place. They are wearing similar belts, except for a man.

"So, is this the hideout of the new breed" the man said. "The killing spree begins…"

The man takes out a phone as he flips it. He then presses buttons and closes it back.

"**Standing By!"**

The whole groups then shout, **"Henshin!"**

The man puts the phone on his belt while others flip an object on their belts.

"**Complete!"**

Red lines form on the man's body as it gives him a suit. The others' bodies are flashing as it changes into suits.

"Oh my god," said Gantz. "They are Kamen Rider Faiz and the Riotroopers."

"Well," said Faiz. "We're pretty famous."

Gantz screams as his skins crack, revealing a lobster-like monster underneath. Jak does the same thing as he transforms into a monster.

People are running away as the Riotroopers chase them all and beat them up.

Genta, Chiaki and Mako change into lobster-squid-like, bear-like and turtle-like monsters respectively as they defended some people from the attacks.

Kiz and others took this chance as they run away from the building. One of the Riotrooper spotted them as he started to chase them down.

"Kiz!" shouted Mako.

A Riotrooper punches her as she punches him back.

Kiz, Riza and Sky running away as a Riotrooper chases them with a bike.

They entered an alley as they are many rubbles there, making the Riotrooper having problems on chasing them down.

Unfortunately for them, there is also a ramp as he takes the chance as rides toward it.

The bike jumps in midair as it lands in front of them.

The man gets off his bike as he said, "Give up already."

"Wait," Sky interfered. "You're a girl?"

Riza looks at him as she said, "What? You never heard of a girl that becomes a Rider?"

"Well, it's kinda rare…" Sky responded.

The girl charges toward them as Sky and Riza runs away from her. Riza then realized that Kiz isn't following them. Instead, he faces the girl.

"Kiz, what are you doing!" shouted Riza.

Kiz looks at the Riotrooper as he said, "I won't run anymore. I will fight."

"Are you crazy!" shouted Sky. "Don't you know that monsters are always get beaten up by the super heroes?"

"Not in this story," said Kiz as he rushes toward the girl.

Kiz transforms into his monster form as he fights the girl.

Sky looks at him for a while. He then said, "He's right. If we wanted to survive, we have to fight."

Sky screams as he changes into a beetle-like monster as he helps Kiz in his fight.

Riza transforms into a flower-like monster as she helps them as well.

The attacker had hard time fighting them neither defending herself as she is alone and fights them all at once.

Kiz is then got shot from behind. He felt the pain as he stops. He then turns around to see Kamen Rider Faiz is pointing a gun at him

"What are you doing attacking my subordinate?" said the girl's leader. "Why don't you guys fight me?"

Kiz turns his attention as he charges toward the man. He swipes his fist as Faiz ducks down and shoots his stomach.

"Kiz!" shouted Riza.

The Riotrooper is shock as she whispered, "Kiz…?"

Faiz punches Kiz valiantly as he started to feel weaken. The man then gives him a taste of his uppercut as Kiz backflips and fell on the ground.

Faiz puts a pointer on his feet as he presses Enter on his phone.

"**Exceed Charge!"**

A red light appears as it goes toward his feet. The pointer starts to shine.

Kiz stands up slowly as Faiz jumps and points his feet toward Kiz.

A red tunnel-like projectile appears from the pointer as it struck Kiz's body.

Riza shouted, "Kiz!" she then runs toward him.

The Riotrooper pulls her as she gives Riza a punch. Sky hits her as they start to fight.

Faiz delivers a kick into the tunnel as he penetrates Kiz's body. Kiz kneels down as sands flowing out from his body.

Riza and Sky are shock to see the event. The Riotrooper takes the chance as she strikes them with a knife.

Faiz looks at them as he started to walk toward them. "Why don't you guys join him?"

Riza pushes herself backward as she tries to run from the man. She then shock with what she saw.

Kiz stands up as if nothing happened. Faiz sensed it as he turns around.

"What the hell!" he shouted as Kiz punches his face.

Faiz fell on the ground.

Kiz looks at him as he said, "We just want to live in this world without disturbance. Why must you guys chase us until the wormhole?"

A titanium belt appears around his waist. Everybody is shock.

"Kiz?" whispered Riza.

Sky whispered, "Kiz, what is that?"

"You are…Toku?" said the attacker.

A lid appears on his right waist as Kiz closes it down.

The belt then announces, **"Evo Start!"**

Kiz starts to shine brightly. Rubbles around him start to levitate a bit. His body cracks as it reveals armor underneath.

"Kiz…is…" Riza whispered. "Toku…?"

A man in black jacket is standing at a building nearby as he is looking at Kiz.

"Evolution…begins now," said the man as he walks away from the place. "Now, the Antagon will no longer run away…"

Faiz stands up as he punches Kiz's body. Kiz doesn't feels anything as he deflects the hit and butthead his opponent's head.

Faiz walks backward a bit as Kiz gives him several punches.

Kiz then chokes him as he throws him away. Faiz rolls on the ground.

"Master!" shouted the Riotrooper.

Kiz presses a button on the belt at his right waist as the lid opens again. This time, a spiral pattern is shown on the lid.

Kiz closes it as it announces, **"Countdown."**

The rubbles around him levitates again as it hits Faiz with greater force. Kiz then jumps as he knees his enemy.

As Faiz falling to the ground, Kiz kicks his head, causing him to fell down hard.

Kiz lands on the ground with the ground below him cracks a bit.

The masked girl runs toward her leader as she shouts, "Master!"

Faiz is still alive, but he has loosened his energy a bit. He takes out the phone on his belt as he presses some buttons.

"Nobody…could defeat me…" whispered Faiz as he presses Enter.

"**Self-Destruct!"**

Kiz hears it as he quickly pulls Riza and Sky. They run away from the place.

Faiz and the girl de-transform as they look at each other.

"Don't worry," he said as he puts the phone on the ground.

The place is then explodes as the area effected is as huge as World Trade Center's base. Red smokes cover the whole place

Kiz and his friends manage to run away from the place.

The other Riotroopers that fights Gantz and other monsters saw the smokes as one of them shouted, "Master has been defeated! Retreat!"

"What! Defeated! By monster!" shouted one of them as they run away from there.

Kiz and others are at their hideout as they were talking about what happened to Kiz earlier.

"How did you do that!" said Sky, amazed. "And why don't you tell me you have that kind of powers!"

Kiz shrugged. He never knows about such thing.

Riza's face is empty. She is worried about something.

Sky notices it as he said, "Riza, why don't you be happy? At least we had someone that could beat those guys!"

Riza looks at Kiz as she said, "Are you going to leave us?"

"What!"

Riza replied, "You're now having the same power as the Toku. Are you going to kill us all?"

Kiz looks at her for a while. "Not if I can control it."

Riza smiles at him as Kiz smiles back at her.

Jak appears behind them. Kiz and his friends stand up quickly.

"Jak-san!" said Sky.

Jak looks at them as he said, "The elders said no. We can't go to the sanctuary."

Kiz smiles as he said, "Don't worry. We're going there alone, right?"

Sky and Riza nods.

Everybody heard it as they gather around them. There are a lot of questions came out from their mouth.

"Are you crazy?"

"Did you have death wish?"

"Why are you going?"

"What day is today?"

"When are you going?"

"What is the capital city of Thailand?"

"When will syer1001's stories get new reviews?"

Kiz feels irritated as he loudly said," Guys, listen!"

Everybody silenced.

Kiz then explained, "I know what you guys thinking. But I won't stay here and wait for them to found us. I will find the rumored sanctuary, even if that's mean I have to fight the Toku. I won't run away anymore. I will fight, as long as I'm alive."

Everybody starts talking to each other.

An old man then shouted, "Then go!"

"The elders…" Jak whispered.

An old man appears in front of them as he said, "If you really wanted to find that sanctuary, then go and book your death!"

Kiz smiles. He knew that nobody are going to like this plan.

"Let me go with you," said Jak.

Kiz, Sky and Riza are shock.

"What are you thinking of?" said the old man.

"I trust him," said Jak. "Teenagers are usually the ones who made mistakes a lot, but they are also the one who have a natural thinking in times like this.

Everybody chitchats around.

"Let me follows too!" shouted Gantz.

"What about me?" shouted Chiaki.

"You're not thinking of leaving me, right?" shouted Genta.

"You need a cook along the way," shouted Mako. Kiz and his friends gulp at the same time.

"Me too!"

"Me too!"

"Me too!"

Soon, a lot of people wanted to join in the adventure as well.

"Well then," said Sky. "Why don't we all pack our stuff and walks away from here!"

"YEAH!"

All of them walk away from them. Kiz smiles at them. He never thought it would become otherwise. He then looks at the sky above him.

"Let's start our story…"

A man in red uniform is standing at a verandah. A blue-uniformed man appears behind him.

"Report, sir," said the man. "The leader of the Smart Brain has been declared KIA. The members are now MIA. The Smart Brain has been disbanded."

"You can go," said the red man. The blue man walks away from the place after bows at him.

The old man then said, "Phase one is near completion. Must get ready for Phase 2…"

**[Somewhere in A world]**

**AShraffe: Thank you for reading this new fanfics.**

**AKotoha: And thanks to syer1001 for making me a bad girl.**

**AMako: And also for making me a good girl who knows how to cook.**

**(AShraffe and ASam glare at her for a while)**

**AAyumi: In the meantime…alert!**

**AShraffe: Be sure to review this…**

**Syer1001: And I'm off with WAR Zero chapter 19 and Special Squad Beginning chapter 1…**

**The man who needs money for just to find new friends…**

**Syer1001, unleashed…**


	2. Bike's Clues for Life

Bike's Clues for Life

Kiz and his friend are walking around at a city.

Riza looks around them as she said, "Long time didn't see such place!"

"Where are we?" asked Sky.

Kiz walks toward a sign as he read it. "Futo City..."

"We are in Futo City?" asked Riza.

Kiz looks at his friends as he siad, "Looks like it is..."

The refugees have decided to split up. Some of them hide inside the shadow from the Toku, while others follow Kiz in searching for the rumored sanctuary.

It have been weeks since the splits up. Kiz and the others managed to survived from a lot of attacks.

Takeru and his team are standing beside a windmill. He then said, "Futo City..."

"The monsters must be here somewhere," said Ryunosuke.

Girls in track suit is seen playing netball, while some boys are watching at them. Some of them are drooling.

"Nice body..." said a messy, black-haired boy.

He then got whacked from behind by a boy in green shirt. "Nogami, what the hell are you doing?" asked the boy.

The boy is shocked as he said, "What...me? Nothing! Really!"

The green shirt boy sighs. "If you're not behave well, I'm going to tell your sister about this..."

"So, what!" shouted Nogami. "I'm tired with you telling me what to do. If you forget, I AM Den-O. You're just Zeronos. Your rank is lower than mine!"

The boy walks away, leaving the green shirt boy. The boy sighs even more. "That Nogami never changes, even after getting the title Den-O..."

He then looks around as he saw something familiar inside the bushes. "Is that...?"

Kiz is looking hiding inside a bush. He is looking at a school.

Somehow, he felt like as if he has seen this place before. It's like...he once schooled here...

"Kiz," whispered Riza. "What are you doing here?" Kiz looks at the girl as he walks away from there.

At the same time, the netball girls walks passes them. One of them hits Kiz suddenly as her ball is dropped.

"I'm sorry!" said Kiz as he quickly grabs the ball. he then passes it to the girl.

The girl looks at him as she said, "It's okay..." She is then silenced, seeing Kiz's face.

"Well," said Kiz. "Sorry again." He then walks away from there, followed Riza.

The girl is still not moving. Her friends look at her as one of them said, "Uh oh, our friend here fall in love with someone!~"

"No!," she said. "That's my...Onii-chan..."

Mika is standing in front of a place. There is two seagulls on top of it. A sign above it shows 'Narumi Detective Agency.'

"This must be the place," she whispered as she enters the place.

There is not much inside it. There are a table at the corner with a rack behind with a lot of books there. There are also a lot of fedoras hanging at a wall.

A man in black vest and a checkered shirt underneath appears as he said, "Ah, my lovely Mika. How can I assist you? Or did you came just to see me?"

He then takes her hand as he kisses it. She quickly takes her hand as she said, "You have really dumped on her, huh Shotaro?"

"Well," replied the man. "She's already dead. No need to cry over spilled milk. Beside, I have you to replace her spot inside my heart..."

"Keep dreaming," Mika responded. "You can never surpasses Makoto."

Shotaro smirked. Mika then said, "I'm here to ask for your help."

"What could it be?" the detective asked. Mika then replied, "I want you to search for a group of refugees..."

The green shirt boy is looking around him as he runs everywhere. He looks like as if he is searching for something.

"Where is he?" he whispered. "Kiz, where the hell are you?"

Kiz and others are at their current hideout, inside a nearby forest.

Kiz is looking at a flower with an empty face. Riza sits beside him as she asked, "What's wrong? You have been like this ever since we came back here."

He loks at her for a while before said, "I don't know. I just felt something familiar about the girl we meet earlier."

"Your girlfriend?" she asked. "Poor nee-san. She will have a husband that might cheat on her..."

Kiz ignores her. He did felt something about the girl. Maybe he should find her and ask her something...

Shotaro is standing at somewhere else. The place looks like a hangar. A man in yellow vest and striped shirt underneath is standing beside him.

"Phillip, starts searching," said Shotaro. Phillip nods "On it."

A holographic image of Phillip flies away from his body. The scene then changes into a white place with racks of books everywhere.

Phillip opens his mouth, "Searching for the refugees currently known as a new breed of Worm. First keyword is...refugees."

The racks move away, leaving few racks that are unmoved.

Shotaro voices is heard, "Second keyword is...camouflage." The racks move away, leaving only a few books left.

Phillip said, "Shotaro, we need another keywords. It still not enough..."

Shotaro sighs. He has run out of ideas. He really need to find more keywords.

Mika enters a room. The other Shinkengers are inside there.

Takeru looks at her as he said, "Where have you been?" "Meeting a friend," the girl answered.

"That half-boiled detective?" Ryuunosuke responded. "You really need to stop seeing that pervert man. He creeps me off."

Makoto interfered, "Yeah, just like you creeping us off with you emo-ish behaviour..."

"Nani!" shouted Ryuunosuke as he turns at his teammate. "What did you just said!"

"By the way, Tono-sama," said Kotoha. "Why are we chasing after them? Shouldn't we work at our own city?"

Takeru responded, "They survived in every single attacks. I would like to know why..."

On the next day, Kiz wakes up early as he walks around in the city alone. He wanted to search for the girl he seen yesterday, so he started with the school first.

Kiz then arrives at the school. There are a lot of boys and girls dressed up in school uniforms.

As he search for the girl, he is hit by someone. He turns around to apologize, but stops to see the girl.

The girl, who fell on the ground, looks at him as she is shocked. "Onii-chan?"

"Onii-chan?" Kiz asked. "Why did you call me that?"

The girl shocks even more. "What!"

Kiz and the girl are sitting on a bench somewhere. She is willingly to play truant just to talk to him.

"Lina," said Kiz. "How long have I been gone?"

The girl, Lina looks at him as she said, "3 years. You have been gone for 3 years." She started to cry.

Lina hugs him tightly as she said, "Onii-chan, I missed you so much! I always remembered you, always. Please come home!"

Kiz pushes her gently as he said, "No." Eh?" the girl responded.

Kiz then said, "It's too dangerous for you if I return." "Why?" she asked.

"Because he is a monster!" a voice is heard.

"Tremble in fear, Worm!" another voice is heard. "As for you will meet your demise because the the greatest man, Takeru Shiba will oppose you!"

Kiz turns around as he saw three men and two girls are standing in front of them.

"Shinkengers," whispered Kiz as he stands. "What did you want?"

Takeru responded, "You are a monster. It is our duty to kill you."

"Run," said Kiz as he pushes Lisa away.

"But, Onii-chan..."

"Just go!" Kiz replied.

Lisa nods as she runs away as she hides in bushes nearby. Mika looks at her as she asked, "What about her? Aren't we gonna chase her?"

"She's a human," said Ryunosuke. "We don't need to kill her."

Mika is shocked. Why is the monster chased her away? Isn't it better if he just make the girl as a hostage and run?

"Guys, let's do it!" shouted Takeru as all of them takes out their phone-like henshin device. They then flipped it, changing it into a marker.

All five of them then writes their words and flips it, causing the words to envelops their bodies giving them suits.

**"Shinken Red, Shiba Takeru!"**

**"The same, Blue, Ikenami Ryunosuke!"**

**"The same, Yellow, Hanaori Kotoha!"**

**"The same, Green, Asou Makoto!"**

**"The same, Gold, Sato Mika!"**

**"Samurai Sentai authorized by providence..."**

**"Shinkenger, going forth!"**

Kiz looks at them as he said, "You guys really loves to role call, huh? That's really gay..."

"No it's not!" Ryunosuke interfered. "It sounds manly. Beside, we are Super Sentai. What did you expect!"

Kiz changes into his monster form, Motor Anteize, as he charges towarrd his enemies.

Takeru takes out his sword as he shouted, "Seibai!" All of them then run toward Kiz.

Takeru slashes him as he deflects it with his tyre-like hand. Kiz then punches the red samurai at the stomach. Takeru walks backward a bit as Makoto jumps above him with his green spear. Kiz grabs it as he hits the green samurai's head several time.

Makoto fell on roll away on the ground. Ryunosuke shoots Kiz with his blue arrows. Kiz gets a hit as he thud backward.

Kotoha and Mika charge toward him as they slash him several time. Kiz gets the hits as he walks backward a bit. Takeru runs with his red huge sword as he pushes him toward a wall.

"I wondered," said Takeru. "Why are you being labeled as the most dangerous kaijin ever? You are not this strong..."

Kiz smirked, "You really want to see why?" He then knocks Takeru away as he screams out loud. A grey belt appears around his waist.

Makoto stands up as he responded, "Okay, I thought he supposed to be a Worm? Why is he have a belt like an Undead?"

Mika replied, "A hybrid, I guess?"

A lid appears on his right waist as Kiz closes it down (**Evo Start!**). His skin shatters, revealing a grey suit underneath.

All of them are shock. "Toku!" asked Kotoha. Makoto responded, "This is new..."

Ryunosuke runs toward his master as he said, "Tono, what should we do!"

Lisa, who is still hiding somewhere is also shock. "My brother is a...Toku?"

Takeru changes his huge sword into a bazooka as he kneels on the ground. The other Shinkengers put disks onto the bazooka as Takeru aims at Kiz.

He then shoots out a tiger-like beam toward his enemy. Kiz then grabs the beam with his right hand as if he just grabbed a tennis ball. His hand then glows with orange colour thoward his belt.

Kiz then throws the beam away as it explodes somewhere far. Takeru stnads up as he said, "What was that?"

Kiz smirked as his fist glows orange. He then jumps toward them as he punches Takeru.

The red samurai gets the hit as he fell on the ground and de-transforms immediately. All other Shinkengers goes toward him as they shouted, "Are you okay!"

Kotoha and Ryunosuke jumps toward Kiz as they strikes him with their blades. Kiz quickly grabs them as his hands glow blue and yellow light as it goes toward his belt.

Kiz releases them as he punches both of them. "Why...did you guys always try to kill us!"

Kotoha and Ryunosuke fell on the ground as they de-transform. Makoto jumps toward him as he tries to stab his enemy several times.

"You are a monster!" the green samurai shouted. "It is our duty to kill you guys!"

Kiz grabs him as he said, "Even if they are once human!" Kiz then punches him as he walks backward a bit.

Makoto responded, "Monster should not be let alive!"

"Then be it..." whispered Kiz as a lid with a symbol. He then closes the lid off (**Countdown!**) as a strong whirlwind goes around them. All of them are levitate.

Kiz jumps toward Makoto as he knees the samurai. Kiz then gives him a roundhouse kick, causing his enemy to fell on the ground and crashes on it. A crater is created afterward.

Kiz de-transform as he walks away from there. He then said, "We are not Worm nor Undead. We are called as Antagon. Remember that..."

As he disappears from sight, Lisa goes out from the bush as she said, "Onii-chan?"

Mika looks at the girl as she is shock. "Onii-chan?"

Kiz is walking along a river bank as he is looking at the river. He wishes to know more about his past, but there is an urge telling him to go away from the place for a while.

"Who are you, really?" a voice is heard.

Kiz turns around to see Mika stands behind him. He quickly recognized her "Aren't you with that Shinkenger? Shinken Gold, right?"

"Tell me," said the girl as he walks toward him. "Who are you guys?"

**The End. So, this chapter gives a clue about Kiz. Who he really is? This chapter also gives one of the pairing that will appear throughout the series, Kiz/Mika. Yeah, shock isn't it?**

**Next chapter: The refugees, Antagon goes away from the city, but they are cornered by Toku. Riza then saw someone she might know...and also the second Toku-Kaijin revealed...**


	3. Running Away

Running Away

Riza wakes up earlier than usual as it is 4 o'clock in the morning. She usually wakes up at 7, and that's because Kiz woke her up.

She then looks around as she saw Kiz is still sleeping. She then wondered how she could wakes up earlier than her best friend.

Riza walks out to get some bath. It's not always for them to camp beside an onsen.

As she disappears from the sight, Kiz wakes up and looks around. "She's pretty early today," he said, impressed.

As Riza enters the onsen with her towel around her body, she then saw some people already inside there.

"Even in this hour?" she whispered. She then enters the hot spring with her towel removed.

As she is inside the hot spring wetting her body, she looks at the people there.

There is a girl in blond-goldish coloured hair. She looks like she is the same age as her. She is talking to a black-haired girl who looks younger than both of them.

Riza closes her eyes as she tries to eavesdrop on them. It is good to know some good infromation, especially if it is about Toku.

The black-haired girl said, "Mika-chan, did you really meet that Toku-like Kaijin?" The blonde nods.

Riza is startled. Did she mentioned about Kiz? Is he that stupid to show himself to anybody? What if she is one of them (Toku)?

She then eavedrop some more.

The blonde girl, Mika then said, "He is kind of nice person, I think. He really treated me well, even though I am his enemy..."

"No way, Mika-chan!" the black-haired girl got excited. "Could it be...that you have fall in love with him!"

Riza coughs a bit. A Toku fell in love with a monster? That is something we rarely heard in this kind of world.

"Maybe," the blonde girl said. "Ah, Kotoha-chan. Could you please don't tell Takeru-sempai about this?"

Riza wondered in her mind. Takeru? Why is that name rings a bell?

"Why me?" the black-haired girl, Kotoha responded. Mika then replied, "You seems close to sempai."

Kotoha startled as she said, "No...it's just...nothing..."

Mika taps the girl's shoulders as she said, "It's okay to tell me about that any time you felt like to. Aren't we friends?"

Kotoha nods a bit. She then looks at Mika as she said, "But, what about Shotaro-san?"

"Him? What about him?" the blonde girl asked. Kotoha then replied, "Isn't he loves you so much?"

"That pervert man never loves anybody," Mika responded. "Besides, he already forgets about the girl he used to loved so much. Talk about true love..."

Riza finally returns to the camp after an hour of wetting herself inside a hot spring. She then saw Sky, who is talking with Chiaki and Genta. Riza looks around but Kiz is nowhere to be seen.

She walks toward her friends as she asked, "Where is Kiz?" "Somewhere," Sky replied. "Who knows where that boy gone to."

Riza then looks somewhere. Where is he?

Kiz is sitting on a stair nearby a beach. The breeze are felt throughout the day. He looks at people there. They are having so much fun around the beach and inside the sea. Is he ever felt that way before?

He wishes to know more about his past, but he can't. The place right now is far too dangerous for the whole group. There are so many Toku here.

Well, as long as he continues to live on, the chances are always laying around there.

"How long have you wait?" Mika said as she appears beside him. Kiz turns toward her as he smiles. "Not really..."

The girl then sits beside him as she looks at the sea with him for a while. She then said, "Why did you call me?"

"Just to let you know that we are leaving," Kiz replied. "It's dangerous for us to stay here a bit longer. It's not even worth it."

Mika is shock as she looks at him. "Why did you tell me this? And what about your past?" "It's fine. I can always came back here," he replied. "Besides, I just had a feeling that I can trust you with this secret."

Mika blushes as she hides her face from him. This is the first time a man ever said that to her like that. Even Takeru-sempai never said to her, not even to any of his vessels.

Kiz continued, "It's like...I've met you before. But when?" Mika looks at him. Did he really have met her before? But when? Where?

"Onii-chan, are you really going to leave me?"

Both of them turns to their left as Lisa, Kiz's little sister is standing beside them. KIz looks at her face as he said, "Don't worry, I'll be back. As long as there is someone here waiting for me, I will eventually returns home."

Lisa starts to cry as she runs toward him and hugs him. "Promise me you will come back again, okay?" Kiz puts his hand on his sister's head.

Mika looks at them for a while. Then she started to wonder, why are the monsters being hunt down if they are capables to love human? Isn't that just make us human looks like we are at the same level as them?

Riza is running around the city. She is looking for Kiz. He has been gone for like 2 hours since she returned to their camp.

She suddenly fell down while climbing a stairs at a bridge to cross a busy street. "Are you okay?" a voice is heard as Riza looks at the source of the voice. It was a straight-to-the-top black-haired man. Behind him is another man with a black, messy hair style. She nods, means she alright as she takes his hand and stands up.

The messy-haired man then smirked, "Let's go. We have no time to lose." He then walks away from there. The straight haired guy ows at her as he chases after the man. "Wait, sempai!" he shouted.

Riza looks at both of them. She suddenly feels a pain inside her head. A noisy sound is heard inside her own mind. Everything else is darkness...

_"Run, Riza!"_

_"Okaa-san!"_

_"Run! Save your life!"_

_"ARRRGGGH!"_

_"OKAA-SAN!"_

"Riza? Riza!"

Riza opens up her eyes as she saw Kiz. "Kiz!" she shouted as she sits. Kiz quickly holds her, "Wait, you have a high fever. Please rest." Riza nods as she lies back on the ground.

What did she just heard? Is that...her own memories?

She truns around as she looks at Kiz. He is sitting on the ground, looking at the sky. He might be wondering about his own memories too.

Years ago, Kiz and all other refugees woke up at a destroyed building. The place is on fire. They managed to run away from there before the place explodes. They then had to run away from a lot of Toku as their numbers are decreased day by day.

There are nothing else they could remember except the night of their beginning.

That morning, Riza wakes up rather late than yesterday. She then sits as she looks around her. Sky and others are sitting and talking to each other.

She walks toward them as she said, "Do you guys know where is Kiz?" Sky looks at her as he said, "Just woke up? He had gone somewhere. He sure is busy recently." "Where to?" the girl asked. Sky shrugged, "Maybe he is dating with a girl, i don't know." Mako then interfered, "Owh~... He found someone? I might have to share my husband then..."

Riza becomes restless as she runs away from there. Genta looks at her as he said, "Mako, I don't think you will have to share a husband with only one girl."

Riza is running around the city (again). She then stops as she saw Kiz is walking with Mika. The girl is holding his arm firmly as they are laughing. She quickly runs toward him.

Kiz saw her as he said, "Riza." Mika notices her as well. "Where did I saw her before?" she whsipered.

Riza reached them as she said, "What are you doing, dating with someone else?" "W...W...What? Dating?" asked Kiz as Mika let go of his arm. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" "We are supposed to move today," she responded.

Riza then runs away from there with Kiz follow her from behind. He then stops as he looks at Mika. "Don't worry," she said. "As long as you are a monster, we can always meet again." Kiz smiles as he runs away from there.

The refugees are walking inside the forest carefully. All of them watch around them, making sure their enemies won't seeing them.

Kiz, who is leading them in the front, suddenly raises his right hand, ordering them to stop. He then walks a bit and saw a group of people are resting nearby.

"Dammit," he whispered. He then turns toward the refugees as he said, "We need to use other roads." All of them nods as they walks away from there.

Sky felt something moving on his feet as he looks at it. He then shocked to see a small, brown coloured snake as he kicks it fly away. The snake lands on the resting people.

"Snake!" a girl shouted. The whole resting group turns panic as they are passing the snake by throwing it among themselves.

One of them runs away from the group as he found the refugees trying to escape. He then shouted at them, "Who are you guys!"

Kiz looks at Sky as he said, "Must you always kick something that happens to be on your feet?" Sky shrugged, "I don't know. I just hate them crawling on my feet... that's all..."

The man then looks at them for a while as he turns toward his friends and shout, "Hey, I've found them!"

"Oh shit..." said Kiz. All of them then quickly runs away from the man.

As the refugees has gone away from the sight, the shouting group appears behind the man. "Where is he?" a man with red t-shirt asked. The man that called them earlier, wearing a blue shirt turns toward him as he said, "I swear, I just met them here."

"Must you always shout in front of them!" the red t-shirt guy is angry. He then takes out his phone as he said, "Whatever. They musn't have gone too far from here."

The refugees stop somewhere, exhausted.

Kiz sits beside a tree nearby as he said, "What should we do?" "We should separating," said Chiaki.

"What? No!" Kiz responded. "What if you guys get killed? I don't want our team to decrease in number."

"Neither us, Kiz," said Riza. "But if we travelled in a large group, we might get caught easily..."

Kiz tries to argue, but there is no time for that. He then sighs as he said, "Fine, let's separate. Meet at the outside..."

Kiz is running along with Riza and Sky. They then hide behind trees. A group of people run past them.

Kiz, panting, turns to his friends as he said, "Things are getting complicated." "Tell us something we don't know," Sky responded. Riza smirked, "No, he just told you something YOU don't know..." "What did you just say?" Sky asked, irritated.

"Guys, guys, calm down now," interfered Kiz. "We had no time to argue, and right now we should focusing on how to run away from this place."

"But, she is the one who start it first," Sky replied. Kiz smirked, "Continue that and I'll start to think that you two are lovers." Both of Riza and Sky silenced as they are shocked.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

All three of them turns around to see a man with fedora on his head is standing behind them. "Oh, crap," Sky whispered.

The man then points at them as he said, "Now, let us count your crime."

Mako, Chiaki and Genta are running around the forest. They then rest at some trees.

"How long did we have to run?" Genta asked, exhausted. Chiaki then replied, "Until we died..."

Mako whacks his head as she said, "Can you be more positive?" "What? Do you think something impossible is something we could call as something positive? It's the opposite of that!"

"Well, yes it is..."

All three of them turns around to see the Shinkengers are standing in front of them.

"Eh? Mako-chan? Chiaki? Gen-san?" said Kotoha, shocked. Mika looks at her as she asked, "Who are they?" "Our old friend," said Ryunosuke.

Genta looks at Takeru as he asked, "Take-chan?" He then got excited as he runs toward Takeru, with Mako and Chiaki tries to stop him. "Gen-chan, no!" Chiaki calls him.

Genta goes near Takeru as he said, "Long time no see, Take-chan..." Takeru knock him off as he said, "Get away from me, Worm."

Genta, who is on the ground, is shock as he asked, "WORM! What makes you think that?"

Takeru takes out his katana as he points it directly toward Genta's face as he said, "My friend is already dead..."

**"Ippitsu Soujou,"** the lord said as he transforms into Shinken Red and tries to kill Genta.

Chiaki saw what is going to happen as he quickly transforms into the bear-like monster called Beruang Anteize. He then jumps toward Takeru and knock him off.

The other Shinkenger transforms as they attack Mako and Genta, who quickly changes into Penyu Anteize and Laut Anteize respectively.

Kiz, Riza and Sky are running away from the fedora-wearing man as the man transforms into a two-sided Toku. His right side is green while his left side is purplish black.

All three of them then separated as the man chases after Kiz.

Riza stops somewhere as she heard a loud noise from nearby. She then takes a look at the source of the sound and saw Mako and her friends are battling the Shinkengers. As she looks further at the battle, she suddenly get a painful headache.

A lot of images appear in front of her eyes. One of them shows Shinken Red stabbing some people. There was a lot of fire around the place. The ranger then turns toward her as he trying to kill her...

Kiz, who had already transformed into his Toku form, Kureiz, is fighting the fedora guy called Double.

Double is punching and kicking him swiftly as green wind appears around his right foot and right hand. Kureiz tries to dodge it, but failed a lot.

"You not really that strong, aren't you?" Double smirked. "I wonder why Takeru was beaten by the likes of you? Is he getting weaker?"

The half Toku than takes out a purplish black USB drive as he inserts it into a slot on his right waist.

**"Joker, Maximum Drive!"**

Double's body is engulfs in a hurricane as he flies above Kiz. The Toku then delivers a drop kick toward his enemy. His body then splits into halves.

**"Joker Extreme!"**

Kiz tries to defend himself from the kicks but got hit instead. He thud away from the scene and landed away from the Toku.

Double anded on the ground as he said, "This clinches it." He then turns away from there as he about to walk away.

"Wait!"

The Toku turns around and shock to see Kiz struggles to stand up. "What!" he shouted. "How did you...? Nobody could ever stand up after the Memory Break!"

Kiz is now on both of his feet. He looks at Double as he said, "That's just mean...I am not nobody. I am...somebody..."

A vocie is then heard, "Shotaro, it looks like this monster is not the normal type." At the same them, Double's right eye is glowing. The voice is then continued, "There is something strange about him."

Double looks at Kiz as he thoughts, "Could it be...you are the Level 2 one?"

"Huh?"

The Toku then redied with his stance. "We have to use something else. Apparently normal Memory Break won't work on him," the voice is heard again.

"This could be fun," said Double as his black side changes into silver. A silver rod appears on his back.

Riza is still struggle with her visions. The images is getting painful inside her head. She then let out a scream as she transforms into her monster form, Bunga Anteize.

Mika, who is nearby, heard the scream as she turns toward Riza. Riza charges toward her and knocked her out.

Genta is knocked away by Takeru as he fell on the ground. He had already changes into his monster form, Laut Anteize.

"Take-chan, what are you doing?" he asked. "Don't you remember? We are friend!" the monster said as he pushes himself away from Shinken Red.

Takeru walks toward him as he said, "Genta...is...already dead..."

He is about to stab Laut Anteize with his golden Katana when Riza came into the scene and knocks the lord away.

Riza stops for a while as she shouts, "KISAMAAA! DIE!"

"Riza?" Genta asked as he is shocked.

Kotoha is fighting Mako, who had already transformed into Penyu Anteize.

"Kotoha, stop it! It's me, Mako! Don't you remember! asked Mako as she evades the strike from Shinken Yellow.

Kotoha stops her movement as she shouts, "Mako-chan is already dead!" She then stabs her with her katana, causing Mako to thud away.

"Stop it, Ryunosuke!" said Chiaki (as Beruang Anteize) as eh grabs Shinken Blue's katana and throws him away. He then got hit by Shinken Green's spear and moves awya from there.

"Stop tricking us!" shotued Ryunosuke. "You are not Chiaki! He is already dead!"

Kureiz and Double is still fighting with each other when the place is suddenly shaken.

Kureiz looks around the pace as he whispered, "Riza..." He then runs away from there.

"DIE!"

Riza is beating Shinken Red with her sword-like tries to fight back, but she quickly counters it. She then throws him away from there.

The other four Shinkengers appear as they beat Riza. Rizais then thud away from there.

"Tono, are you okay!" asked Ryunosuke as he rushes toward his leader. Takeru smirked,"Have I ever been not okay!"

Shinken Red changes his katana into the large red sword as he changes it again into bazooka. He and his team puts their respective disks onto the sword as Takeur shouts,**"Tora Gorindan!"**

He then pulls the trigger and lets out a tiger-like beam toward Riza. Kiz suddenly appears infront of her and deflects the beam away.

"Kiz..." whispered Riza.

Sky appears behind them as he shouts,"Exit is over there! Let's go!"

Kiz said to RIza,"Go. Let me take care of them." Riza nods as she follows Sky.

Takeru smirked as he charges toward Kiz with hisred sword. Kzquickly dodges as he punches the Toku on his gut.

Makoto and Ryunosuke goes to help their leader as they strike him on each sides. Kotoha and Mika does the follow-up attacks and cuases Kiz to thrown away.

Double came out of nowhere and hits him with his rod. "How dare you run awya from the battle!" he shouted as he beats Kiz relentlessly.

The Shinkengers and Double are now surrounding him. All the Shinkengers spin their disk on their sword while Double puts a silver USB drive into a slot on the rod. Kiz stands still as he is readying with their attacks.

**"Metal Twister!"**

**"Gorudo no Mai!"**

**"Kogarashi no Mai!"**

**"Tsuchikemuri no Mai!"**

**"Suiryuu no Mai!"**

**"Kaen no Mai!"**

Colourful beams appear toward Kiz as his spot explodes.

"Yatta!" shouted Makoto as he cheers up with Ryunosuke. Takeru saw something as he said, "Wait!"

Kiz is still standing as if he isn't effected by the attacks. The beams around him enter his body and toward his belt. A wave appears around him and knocked all six Toku away.

Yellow armors appear around Kiz's suit, giving him a new form. He then disappears from the sight.

"Where did he go?" asked Double as he stands up.

He then get hit by an unseen force and flies away. The Shinkengers also get hit. Kiz stops in front of Mika as he runs away from there.

He finally reach his friends as they run away from there. A lot of people is suit are chasing after them when something appears between the refugees and the Toku. It was a black stag beetle-like monster.

The Toku proceed to attacking him when they are pushed away from him. The monster smirked as he disappears from the sight.

Double tries to stand up as he whispered,"What was that?"

Somewhere in the forest, Kiz and others are resting and healing up. A lot of refugees had died after the attacks.

Kiz is sitting beside Riza, who is sleeping on his right shoulder. She seems to be tired.

Mako appears beside them as she asked, "Is she going to be alright?" Kiz nods with confidence. He then looks at his friend as he is thinking of must be some sort of connection between her and Shinken Red that makes her attacking him uncontrolable.

Somehwere, Mika is helping Kotoha cover her wounds on her arm. She then looks at the sky as she thoughts, she will meet with Kiz again. She sures of it.

**Done. Short. I know...**

**It was a pain to finish this introduction arc. Next chapter will be the start of a new arc.**

**Next chapter: Kiz and his friends reached a village and were greet there. There, they found out something about their past. More character is going to be introduced.**

**Dictionary:-**

**Toku- Organization that hunt down the monsters using different powers. It is also the term used to refer to someone who worked in that organsation.**

**Anteize/Antagon- The name of Kiz's monster group. The first name is what their based on and it is said in Malay.**

**Motor Anteize- Motor means motorbike in Malay.**

**Bunga Anteize- Bunga means flower.**

**Kumbang Anteize- Kumbang means beetle.**

**Penyu Anteize- Penyu means turtle.**

**Beruang Anteize- Beruang means bear.**

**Laut Anteize- Laut means sea. Since Genta is a hybrid of lobster and squid, it is best to used the word sea.**

**Kiz's Toku form is known as Kureiz. It is grey in colour. It is his basic form and can deflect any type of beams.**

**His yellow-coloured form is known as Laju Form. Laju is fast in Malay. He can runs up to 100 000 km in one hour. Also, his speed can be increasing.**

**Fact: The reason why Chiaki, Mako and Genta doesn't become one of the Shinkenger in the first place, and Mika is Shinken Gold and not Shinken Pink because of the rejcted rumors of Shinkengers 13 episodes mini-series. In the said rumor, Tori Matsutaka (Takeru), Hiroki AIba(Ryunosuke) and Suzuka Morita (Kotoha) are said going to reprise their role with the same name. Someone is going to replace Chiaki's place as Shinken Green and Shinken Gold is not Genta-based and it is a girl.**

**Fact: This stories are inspired by a comic found in Malaysia's magazine called Gempak. The story is about a boy who is born as a monster. It is shown that the one who born as heroes are bullying the monster-born.**

**Now, please R&R. Review is the most important thing I need for now (although I know that not much people read this fic due to it's category. Not many people search for Super Sentai and Kamen Rider Crossover). So, I'm begging you, please review this story and my other stories as well...okay, maybe that's just too much...**


	4. Monster ja nai

Monster...ja nai

Kiz is seen sitting on a ground. He is panting and grasping for air. He then looks at his right arm. It was bleeding.

Mako appears beside him as she said, "Anata, are you okay?" Kiz looks at her as he said, "I'm fine. Please stop using 'anata' while addressing me."

Mako ignores him as she wraps his hand with a piece of clothes, covering his wounds.

Kiz closes his eyes as he goes into a deep slumber.

The fedora-wearing man is seen walking around a metropolitan city, asking around the place.

_The name is Shotaro Hidari. I am working as a hardboiled private detective. I am also a top officers of Toku. With my partner, Phillip, we fight those b*****d monsters as Kamen Rider W._

A man in a red leather jacket appears beside him as he said, "Hidari, can you please stop narrating. Almost everybody can read your lines..."

Shotaro smirked as he ignores the man.

_This man is my friend, Ryu Terui. He works as a police. He is also my teammate in Toku. He is, Kamen Rider Accel._

Mika appears behind him as she said, "You're embarassing me..."

Shotaro startled as he tries to keep his calm composure. He then looks at her as he said, "Can I help you?"

Mika sighs as she said, "I can't believe I was assigned in a custom team with a guy who loves to narrate. You're not even the main character here..."

Shotaro smirked, "If the hero is not the main character, is it the villain?"

Kiz is seen walking inside a wood. He is holding mushrooms.

He then reaches a place where his friends are at. The place is no longer crowded as it used to be. A lot of refugees were dead during the time they run away from Futo Town.

He sits nearby a pot. The fire is lit up under the pot. A soup is baked inside the pot. Kiz then puts the mushrooms into the pot.

Riza sits beside him as she said, "We are finally be able to taste your delicious cook." Kiz smirked, "I take that as a compliment."

Riza smells the soup for a while. She then said, "You know, you should teach your will-be wife how to cook well."

"Wife?"

Riza chuckles. "Obviously she is Mako."

"Please stop that," Shraffe said as he turns away from her. "We were never got paired together before."

Riza smirked, "Well, since this supposed to be an original story, Kiz/Mako shipping is now official."

"Hi, my handsome, arousing husband," Mako said, appears on his side. "I just pitch up the tent for us to use it tonight."

Kiz looks at them both as he said, "I hate you two." Both girls chuckles.

Mako suddenly stops laughing as she started to feel a headache.

Kiz realized it as he asked, "Is something wrong?" She shakes her head, denying it.

Mako then faints suddenly, suprising both teenangers.

"Mako? Mako?" asked Kiz as he shakes her body.

Riza looks at him as she said, "Looks like you are going to be a dad..."

Kiz glares at her as he sighs. He then carries Mako and goes away from there.

Riza takes a look at them as she shouts, "If you are getting babies, make sure to tell me! I want to be their godmother!"

Sky appears beside her, "Godmother? What are you talking about?" "Nothing!" said Riza as she stirs the soup.

_"Subject 119 is dangerous. She cannot be left outside. She is threatening the humanity!"_

_"All subjects ARE threatening the humanity! You are just saying that since she is your-!"_

_"My daughter! What have you done to her! You devil!"_

_"She is the one who agreed for this!"_

_"She doesn't know anything!"_

_"Subject 119 is reacting to Subject 309."_

_"Their powers are fated to be with each other. It's their fate."_

_"My girl, I have failed you. I does nt have what it takes to be your-"_

_"MAKO!"_

Mako opens up her eyes. She is now inside a tent. Her face is full of sweats. She tries to move her body.

"Don't move," Kiz said to her. He is sitting beside her.

For some reason, Mako's body follows his words, even though she wanted to stand up right now. It is either because her energy is decreasing, or because...

"Feeling better?" he asked. Mako nods.

Kiz helps her sits properly as she leans toward a log behind her. He then grabs a soup he made earlier and feeds her with a spoon. She swallows the food slowly. Mako then makes a sad face.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Is the soup taste bad?"

She shakes her head. "I just realized how I am actually a bad cook."

Kiz smirked, "Well, right now all you need is a-"

"A husband that could help me and teach me how to cook better," she interfered.

Kiz responded, "I was going to say a teacher."

Mako looks at him for a while. She then asked, "Kiz, would you marry me?"

"Could you please stop with the marriage jokes already?" Kiz replied.

Both of them chuckles.

Mako sighs a bit. She always asked the same question over and over to him, but he always treated it as a joke. Doesn't he knows that the question is actually...

Shotaro is seen sleeping on a sofa inside an office. A girl is wathcing a movie using her laptop beside him quietly.

Under the office, a man wearing a green vest and a striped shirt underneath is seen in a hangar. He is standing up and closing his eyes.

The scene changes. The man is seen inside a huge white room. A lot of racks of books are seen around him.

The man said to himself, "Who is this monsters we fought recently? He isn't a Worm. He is not Gedoushou, Dopant, Yummy, Matrintis or any other monsters types. Also, he can transforms into a Toku-like form. Who is he?"

The man is walking around the place. He then said, "First keyword: Monster."

The racks start to scramble around the place. The man looks around as he said, "Still need another keywords."

"Second keyword: Toku form."

The racks scramble again, leaving countable amouunts of the racks.

"Third keyword: Human disguise."

The racks scramble, leaving only a few books floating. The man grabs one of the books as he said, "Just hope that there won't be any missions tomorrow..."

Mako and Riza are cleaning their kitchen utensils by a river nearby.

"Ne, Mako-san. Can I ask you something?" Riza opens her mouth.

Mako looks at her, "What is it?"

"Why did you always treated Kiz as if he is your husband?" the young girl asked.

Mako smiles, "Jealous?"

"No!" shouted Riza. "I'm just curious..."

Mako sighs, "Well, he reminds me of someone..."

_A little girl is seen crying on a swing. Two middle school boys and two middle school girls are playing with a ball._

_"Woi, give her ball back to her!" a boy shouted._

_One of the bullies goes toward him, shouting, "Who the hell are you!"_

_"Your ball, right?" the boy hands a ball to the girl._

_The girl looks at him as she nods, "Arigatou!"_

Mako is spacing out for a while.

Riza is looking at her for a while, "That's really short."

Mako shocks as she said, "Of course it is. We lost our memories, right?"

Riza nods as both of them continue their works.

Mako is now walking around a village. It has been a long time since she last gone out from their camp.

Mako is looking around the place, as if she is new to villages.

A group of students walk pass her as she turns around to see them.

_"Takeru, won't you buy me something?" Mako asked Takeru._

_They and others are walking down a road. All of them are wearing high school's uniforms._

_Takeru smirked, "No."_

_"Mou," the girl sulks. "That's why our shipping never got completed."_

_Kotoha walks toward her, "Don't worry, Mako-chan. I'll buy something for your birthday today. Right, Chiaki?"_

_Chiaki nods happily._

_Genta said to Takeru, "Woi, Take-chan. Did you forget that today is Mako's birthday?"_

_Ryunosuke interfered, "Sempai always like that. He keeps forgetting our birthdays..."_

_"No, I'm not!" Takeru denied._

_Kotoha turns toward him, "Sempai-sama. Why Miu-chan's birthday is the only brthday you remember?"_

_"EH!" everybody turn toward him._

_Takeru got panicked. "No, I'm not! Hers just appears on my calendar, that's all!"_

_"What about ours, Takeru?" Mako asked him._

_Takeru quickly runs away from there, leaving them all, "I have something to do today!"_

_"A date with Miu-chan, Sempai-sama?" Kotoha teases him._

Mako chuckles, remembering the scene. That was one of the times they were together. And now...they were divided into two groups.

"Everybody! Here comes the greatest fire-eater ever!" a voice is heard.

A lot of people are going to the same direction. Mako quickly follows them.

A man is seen blowing fire and do a lot of great stuffs with fire.

A girl beside him is shouting, "This is, Hitoshi Hidaka! The world's known fire-eater!"

All of them are looking at the man. He is doing splendidly with those torches, as if he were not feel any pain from it.

The shows ended after a while as the villagers walk away from there. The two strangers are siiting on a bench, talking.

Mako looks at them for a while. She suddenly remembers something...

_"Mako, run from there!"_

_"Otou-san, let's run together!"_

_"Just go!"_

_"Bu...,"_

_"Go! Mako, save yourself!"_

_What was that? Is that, a dream? _She just a vision of her running away in the middle of fire. Two elders were burnt in the fire. A man in red suit is the one who set up the fires...

A scream is heard as she looks around her.

There are a lot of people running away from an elephant monster.

"Monster?" she whispered, shocked.

**"Ongekida, Bakuretsu Kyouda no Kata!"**

**"Ongekisha, Shippu Issen!"**

A blue-suited girl appears as she blows a trumpet toward the monster. The elephant backs down a bit.

A violet-suited man is seen knocking it with a pair of drumstick.

After a while, the monsters destroyed.

A lot of people gathers around them.

"Fear not, villagers," the man said. "The Dopant have been decapacitated. You guys are safe for now..."

"Is that a threat!" one of the villagers shouted at them.

The girl stands forward as she said, "How rude! What makes you thing we are threatening you guys!"

"Because you guys are Oni!"

"We are Kamen Rider," the man said calmly. "We are nothing like the Dopant."

"You are Oni! Oni are the same as any other monsters!"

Both heroes walk away from there as the villagers shooed them away.

Mako quickly follows those two.

The two heroes reach a waterfall as they de-transform into the two entertainer earlier.

Mako, who is hiding behind a tree, whispered, "It's those two..."

The man looks at her spot as he said, "You know, you can show up yourself now."

Mako walks out of the spot as she said, "I'm sorry, but it's not like what you guys thinking..."

The girl looks at her as she asked, "What are you?"

"What?"

The man replied, "You are not human. You are not even any other known monsters. What type are you?"

Mako is shocked. She walks backward a bit, prepared to run away.

"Wait!" the girl shouts. "No need to run. We're harmless."

"Your secret is safe with us," the man continues. "Besides, just like what you just saw, we were also hated by almost everyone."

Mako stops as she confused. "Why? I thought you guys are Toku."

The man replied, "We are at the lowest ranking in Toku. And also the most hated team in the same institute."

The girl said to Mako, "My name is Akira. He is Hitoshi. What's your name? What type are you?"

"Mako," Mako responded. "I...don't really know what am I really..."

Hitoshi responded, "Whatever it is, I'm sure you are a nice person. I can feel it within my hearts."

Mako asked them, "I still don't understand. If you guys are Toku, why people hate you so much?"

Akira replied, "In Toku Institute, almost everyone concerned about their ranking is."

"Ranking?"

The girl nods. She then continues, "All Toku are divided into groups. All groups get some points depend on how many monsters we managed to kill. Those points were gathered into a ranking. The group with the most points get to be in the highest ranking. The rankings effected our salary and stuffs."

"So, you mean that the Toku never had any intention of saving people from monsters?" asked Mako, shocked.

Hitoshi replied, "At first, we did. But most people were later have been blinded by the money they got and those intentions were replaced by a new one..."

"For us Oni RIder, we never blinded by those money. So we only defeat the monsters that attacked people. All other Toku usually track down their victims by any mean necessary, even if those monsters were friendly to begin with." Akira continues.

Mako then asked, "What about those villagers? I'm sure they did not know about the Toku's system, right?"

"Our powers came when we infused ourself with demons called Oni. If we failed to control those demon in ourselves, they are going to take over our bodies. That's why those villagers are so afraid of us," said Hitoshi.

Akira then said, "Because of our nature as Oni Rider, we are able to understand all the monsters. We might not know the origin of your existance, but at least we know that some of you guys aren't willingly to fight human."

Mako nods, "I used to be a human."

Both of the strangers are shock. "What?" Akira said.

The turtle continues, "I don't know how, but when I opened my eyes one day, I was in a destoryed lab..."

_Mako is seen wandering around in a laboratory. The place is destroyed._

_"Where am I?" she whispered._

_Kiz passed before her as she said, "Wait!"_

_He turns around. "Where is this place? Where are we?" Mako asked him._

_Kiz shakes his head. He then said, "Let's get out of here!"_

"Without any knowledge, we were hunted by Tokus for a long time," she ends her stories.

AKira and Hitoshi sit on a bench.

"So, you were a remodeled human?" Akira asked her. "Like Shocker Rider?"

Hitoshi said to her, "I don't think so. I think you guys were made into monsters."

"Whatever it is, you are still a monster," a voice is heard.

A man is seen walking down on stairs nearby. He is looking at Mako.

Hitoshi asked him, "Oi, who are you?"

The man takes out his walet as he shows them a badge, "Nago Keisuke, Kamen Rider IXA."

"Toku?" Akira asked.

Nago walks toward Mako as he said, **"Monster, please return your life to the god."**

He wears a belt and takes out a gauntlet. He then slams the gauntlet onto his palm as the fist announced, **"Re-a-dy!"**

He then puts the fist onto his belt.

**"Fi-su-to On!"**

A holographic insignia appears from his belt as it goes into him, giving him a suit.

Nago charges toward Mako, but Hitoshi and Akira pushes him out of the way.

"Mako, run" she shouted as both Oni Rider takes out their tuning fork and whistle respectively.

Hitoshi hits the tuning fork with his finger as the fork lets out a noise. He then raises the fork on the same level as his forehead as a monster face appears on it. He is then covered with purplr flame as heshoves it away with his arm.

Akira blows the whistle as it lets out a noise. She raises the whistles on the same level as her forehead and a face appears on it. Blue wind suddenly covers her body as she shoves it away.

They are now wearing a purple and blue suit respectively.

**"Hibiki,..."**

**"...Amaki,..."**

**"Kenzan!"**

Nago smirked, "So, you Oni Rider finally thinking of betraying us?"

"No, we're not," said Hitoshi. "We only fight those who fight human, even if they are Toku."

Nago smirked again, "Human...are not monster..."

Nago takes out a sword as he charges toward the Oni Rider.

Mako is running from the scene. She suddenly trips over something as she fell on the ground.

"Maittaku," a voice is heard. "Why does all the monsters I've met before just run away like a coward?"

Mako turns around and saw a girl leaning on a tree.

The girl stands still as she takes out a black deck, "Be a good girl and let us kill you, okay?"

She shoves it toward Mako as a belt appears around her waist. She then inserts the deck into the belt. A suit appears covering her, making her Kamen Rider Noir.

"Ready to die," she said as she takes out a rapier.

Mako quickly transforms into Penyu Anteize and fights the girl.

Noir slashes the turtle as she fell on the ground.

She then takes out a card with her insignia on it as she said, "Tell me what the fire in the hell looks like, okay?" She then inserts the card into her rapier.

**"Final Vent!"**

A huge mechanical black crow appears from the sky as it goes toward Mako. It then picks her up and throws her toward Noir. Noir is ready to stabs her.

Kureiz appears out of nowhere as he kicks Noir, knocking her away.

Mako lands somewhere on the ground.

Noir stands up as she said, "You must be that Toku-like monster, huh?"

Kureiz charges toward the girl.

Hitoshi takes out a disk as he puts it on Nago's chest. The disk enlarges.

**"Ongekibou, Bakuretsu Kyouda no Kata!"**

He takes out his drumsticks as he starts drumming on Nago.

Akira takes out a disk as she puts it in front of her gun.

**"Ongekisha, Shippu Issen!"**

She starts to blow the gun, using it as a trumpet.

After a while, Nago expldoes as he reverts back to human.

Both Oni Rider quickly goes toward Mako.

They arrived on the scene as they are shock to see Kureiz.

"Toku...ja nai," Akira whispered.

Kiz is overwhelming Noir.

Noir walks away as she takes out a card and inserts it into her rapier.

**"Advent!"**

The crow appears as it attack him. Kiz quickly grabs its head with his hand. The crow gradually disappears as black lines appear on his suit.

A plat appears on his belt as he closes it.

**"Countdown: Noir!"**

A sword appears in Kiz's grip as he charges toward the girl. He then stabs her on the chest.

The girl fell on the ground as she de-transforms.

Kiz de-transforms as he goes toward Mako, "Are you okay?"

Mako nods.

Akira and Hitoshi look at them before walk away from there.

Akira then said, "I think, we do making the right choice of trusting some monsters, right?"

Hitoshi nods as they walk away from there.

Phillip is seen reading a book in Gaia Library. He then stumbles on something.

"Antagon?"

**End. Again, short. I know...**

**So, R&R guys. Please, just f***ing review!**

**(This message is stopped in the middle because the authors are having a mental breakdown. Remember, R&R.)**

**Next chapter: They meet a group of Dopants, lead by a beautiful Queen Dopant in their journey. Sky fell in love with her...wait, what?**


End file.
